fireemblemfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
索菲亞王國
索菲亞王國（日語：ソフィア王国）是瓦倫西亞大陸的兩大王國之一。該國人崇拜地女神米拉、米拉神殿即建在該國北部。。 歷史 於瓦倫西亞曆的189年建立，索菲亞王國位於米拉所治之域的南方。在384年 Lima III國王去世，他的大兒子 Lima IV即位，但他無興趣於政事而讓Desaix取得 Chancellor之外。. Desaix為了奪權，謀殺了Lima IV的兒子。 只有 賽莉卡被瑪伊森所救。 398年, after Zofia rejected Rigel's request for assistance following a famine and drought, both nations entered all-out war. For over a year, the inexperienced Zofian army was repeatedly defeated by the overwhelming Rigelian forces and Rigel steadily crept into Zofian territory. Desaix managed to contact the upper echelon of the Rigelian Army and negotiated a cease-fire in exchange for a large compensatory sum of gold. The Rigelian Army remained garrisoned in Northern Zofia and tensions continued to grow. A year after, Desaix triggered a coup d'etat and the Zofian royal family including Lima IV were killed, with the missing Anteze as the only survivor. The Deliverance was established soon after by the Zofian nobility in opposition to Desaix, with Clive as its leader. The Deliverance would be pushed back into a corner by Desaix and the Rigel forces, but would rally behind the new leader Alm and route the Rigel army. They would go on to slay Desaix in his own lands and push onward into Rigel itself. Following the resulting war with Rigel, Alm would wed Celica, the missing Anteze, and unite the two kingdoms into the Kingdom of Valentia which worshipped both Mila and Duma. 著名地點 *Zofia Castle *拉姆村 *Novis *Sea Shrine *Zofia Port *Desaix's Fortress *米拉神殿 *Gorge of Valentia Family Tree |U= }} |LIM = |LI= }} |AN = }} 著名的索非亞人 皇室 *Lima IV - The cruel and hedonistic king of Zofia who was killed by Desaix. *Liprica - Late love of Lima IV and former priestess of Mila. *Anteze - The exiled princess of Zofia. *Conrad - The bastard child of Lima IV. 軍人 *Desaix - A treacherous knight of Zofia. *Slayde - The captain of Desaix's guard. *Mycen - A famed Zofian knight and adoptive grandfather of Alm and Celica. *Mathilda - Founder of the Deliverance and a legendary knight of Zofia. Deliverance *Clive - The original leader of the Deliverance, and the brother of Clair. *Clair - A knight of Zofia and member of the Deliverance. Clive's sister. *Fernand - A member of the Deliverance who betrayed them to Rigel. *Python - Guard of the Deliverance camp headquarters. Works directly under Clive. *Forsyth - Clive's second-in-command in the Deliverance. *盧卡 - A Zofian soldier, member of the Deliverance who started Alm's quest by recruiting him in Ram Village. *格萊 - A Villager from Ram Village. *羅賓 - A Villager from Ram Village. *克里夫 - A Villager from Ram Village. *拉非 - A Villager from Ram Village. (Exclusive to Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia). Clergy *Silque - A Cleric who serves Goddess Mila and is captured by Thieves. *Nomah - The wise Sage of Mila's faith who watched over Celica at the Novis Monastery, and trained Boey, Mae and Genny. *Genny - A Cleric that works at the same shrine that Celica has lived and trained at. *Boey - An eager young apprentice Mage from Novis who is devoted to Celica's protection. *Mae - A young yet skilled mage from Novis who joins Celica's group. 其他 *Luthier - A reclusive mage seeking to master sorcery. *Delthea - A talented mage and Luther's younger sister. *Atlas - A villager seeking to rescue his captured siblings. 名稱 Zofia is the Polish variant of the name Sophia, which means "wisdom" in Greek. 圖片 Barensia.PNG|Zofia (South, labeled "Sofia") en:Zofia category:場所